Un nuevo comienzo
by Cissy Lovegood
Summary: Los ojos de ella reflejaban el dolor de aceptar la decisión de quien creyó su alma gemela por tantos años, pero tal como él le había dicho "era hora de comenzar" y aunque siguieran siendo mejores amigos, ella tenía que hallar su lugar. Un lugar en que ser ella no tuviese que dolerle tanto. Y aunque no lo supiera, el destino ya le tenía separada ese lugar, esa persona.
1. Chapter 1

**_Cap. 1: "Decisiones y la noticia"_**

Era de noche… para variar ella repasaba en su mente cada momento… hacia más de un mes que se había separado de sus amigos… "amigos". Le molestaba tanto el incluirlo en ese grupo, pero no podía hacer nada más. Tal como él había dicho, era demasiado pronto para todos, había sido el momento, la adrenalina de la batalla y nada más. Hermione Granger podría ser una de las brujas más brillantes de su generación, ser la única capaz de mantener ese lado tan lógico aún en el momento más difícil pero en otros aspectos no dejaba de ser una chica, una joven enamorada que ahora añoraba ir a vivir con su mejor amigo pero que al mismo tiempo sentía su corazón roto… todavía recordaba aquella conversación en su viejo salón de Encantamientos.

_*Flash back*_

_Ya habían visto como Harry devolvía la varita de Sauco… Fue testigo del dolor de su mejor amiga ante ver el cuerpo de su hermano, ya la había consolado, pero eso no era lo ocupaba su mente en ese momento… en ese momento tanto ella como él necesitaban hablar, necesitaban entender tantas cosas que pasaron y no podía evitar desviar su mirada en cada momento hasta que lo vio acercarse, se separó de Ginny y lo miró a los ojos._

_- ¿me acompañas?_

_- si - fue lo único que atinó a decir_

_Caminaban por los pasillos, la gente los saludaba, vieron a Madame Pomfrey trayendo unas pociones para los nervios y ayudaron a un pequeño de Hufflepuff a acomodar una estatua. Cuando pasaron por un aula, él se detuvo, abrió la puerta e ingresó. Ella no podía evitar que su mente trabajase, todas las variables estaban ahí, la duda, el miedo, el cariño, el deseo y la incertidumbre. Quería entrar y decirle todo lo que su corazón guardaba, pero no sabía qué hacer. Tantas preguntas abarrotaban su cabeza. ¿Lo hizo solo por el momento? ¿Le habrá querido corresponder el beso de verdad? ¿Y si tomó su mano solo porque necesitaba un apoyo al ver el cuerpo de su hermano? ¿Y si la había traído ahí solo para terminar su "error"'?_

_- ¿Me harías el favor de entrar conmigo? - habló una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta - necesitamos hablar_

_Ella no podía esperar más, la duda la iba a torturar de lo contrario._

_Cuando ingresó y lo vio esperando creyó distinguir en sus ojos un brillo diferente, no era la emoción y el aparente amor con que respondió el beso. Era algo diferente y eso la asustó._

_- Hermione…_

_- No te preocupes Ron, entiendo… fue solo el furor de la batalla, mi torpeza de lanzarme a tus brazos y tu caballerosidad… te entiendo…_

_- No se te ocurra decir eso, ¿ok? - dijo el pelirrojo acercándose y abrazándola - en ningún momento esas cosas influyeron - sujetó su rostro haciendo que ella lo mirase directamente a sus azules ojos - te quiero, ¿si? Tal vez más de lo que debo, solo quería decirte una cosa... no es el momento_

_- ¿por qué dices eso?_

_- Porque mis padres están pasando por muchas cosas, porque Fred murió y yo no me siento el mismo, porque Ginny y yo necesitamos consolar a George, porque aún ahora no puedo negar mis celos, pero sobre todo, porque tú mereces alguien que te dedique el 100% de su tiempo y yo ahora no creo poder entregarte eso_

_No aguantaba escuchar eso, sobre todo si era algo tan lógico, tan sincero. El niño que jamás había demostrado entender sus sentimientos estaba ahí delante suyo diciéndole que la quería pero que no podía estar con ella, mientras que ella no podía hacer nada, no podía decirle que era un tonto o estúpido porque en definitiva pensaba que tenía razón. No era el momento para los dos y tenía que aceptarlo. Solo atinó a mirarlo nuevamente, darle un abrazo y salir corriendo._

_*fin de flash back*_

Devuelta en su habitación, no pudo contener unas lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. Sabía que él tenía razón, pero eso no quitaba que le doliese, por eso había tomado esas decisiones.

Hermione había salido corriendo en busca de Harry, solo atinó a abrazarlo fuertemente y decirle que ese era el momento de encontrar a su familia. Él entendía, por supuesto que entendía. Y ahora, después de 3 semanas de andar deambulando por todo Australia por fin había logrado deshacer sus propios hechizos y se encontraba en su antiguo cuarto, con sus padres en la planta baja seguramente preparando el desayuno y con la certeza de que en unas horas comenzaría una vida de adulta junto a su mejor amigo. Después de varias conversaciones con sus papás al final habían aceptado lo que había preparado con Harry y luego de conocerlo por fin acordaron los detalles de su nuevo hogar.

Mientras tanto, dentro del número doce de Grimauld Place un joven acababa de levantarse sobresaltado por el ruido proveniente de la puerta. Aún no podía creer que la habitación que encontrara hace meses fuese la misma donde despertaba. Kreacher se encontraba muchísimo mejor, las heridas de batalla para los elfos habían sido mínimas y ahora la casa que había heredado de su padrino se había vuelto su hogar. Sus ojos vagaban por la habitación cuando la puerta volvió a sonar.

- Amo, dijo que lo levantara a esta hora - dijo un elfo doméstico asomando la cabeza por la puerta

- Por supuesto Kreacher, muchas gracias - respondió levantándose y cogiendo la ropa que el elfo traía en manos.

Era sorprendente el saber que siendo apenas primera semana de junio podría contar ya con la presencia de su mejor amiga en casa, SU casa… Eso todavía lo dejaba atónito. Había sido excelente conocer a sus padres, cenar con ellos y convencerlos de que era solo su mejor amigo y nada más. Sabía que ella era hermosa, lo sabía; sin embargo, para él solo existía una pelirroja, una chica capaz de quitarle el aliento con su mera presencia y era por ella que en verdad moría, una niña que ese momento debería estar consolando a su hermano y manejando su propio dolor. Pero no, no podía permitirse llevar sus pensamientos ahí, porque la culpa lo invadiría nuevamente y no podría recibir a su amiga como se merecía.

Bajó a desayunar, luego de bañarse y ponerse lo primero que encontró, luego se fue al escritorio y comenzó a ojear "El Profeta". Solo hacía un poco más de un mes que había terminado todo, pero esperaba sinceramente que su nombre dejara de aparecer en las páginas. Desafortunadamente, no fue así. En la primera página salía la noticia

_**¿Nuestro trío de oro se volverá un trío amoroso?**_

_Hace años se escribió acerca de la tan "amistosa" relación entre el joven Potter y la señorita Granger, ambos parte de lo que ahora se conoce en la historia mágica como "el trío de oro". Pero, muy pocos saben que esta ambiciosa señorita (que también se sintió atraída por el jugador internacional de quidditch, Viktor Krum) tuvo un romance con el otro joven, Ronald Weasley. Fuentes cercanas a los amigos, divulgan que siempre existió tensión sexual entre los mencionados, pero que Potter siempre estuvo en medio. Lo cual parece haberse diluido en el furor de la batalla del pasad de mayo en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

_No cabe duda que la comunidad mágica siempre les estará agradecida por su gran labor en contra del mago tenebroso conocido como Lord Voldemort, pero justamente en su calidad de grandes personajes, debería preocuparnos el ejemplo que siembran en las siguientes generaciones. Se nos ha informado que tanto la señorita Granger como el joven Potter vivirán juntos desde estos días y cada mago y bruja debe preguntarse ¿este es el ejemplo para los pequeños magos y brujas que deben dar los "héroes"? ¿La señorita Granger en verdad es el gran cerebro inocente y entregado del trío de oro? ¿el joven Potter es tan leal a sus amigos, que en la primera oportunidad atrae a su ex-enamorada a su lado a pesar de lo que siente su "mejor amigo"? ¿El joven Weasley es, sinceramente, un ejemplo a seguir si no puede ser lo suficientemente valiente para decirle no a su "chica" y enfrentar a su "amigo"?_

_Reportera Cassandra Landeu_

- ¡Esto ya es demasiado! - gritó el pelinegro rompiendo el periódico en sus manos - ¡Kreacher! Me voy a La Madriguera si llega Hermione antes que vuelva por favor recíbela y dile que regreso lo más pronto posible - dijo mientras cogía polvo Flu y entraba a la chimenea.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Cap. 2: "Amor, te juro que fue porque pensé que era lo correcto"_**

En su mente las imágenes todavía no se terminaban de conjugar, el suave colchón en el que estaba y la habitación en la que se encontraba no eran sus lugares habituales para despertar, pero debía admitir que si familiares. Después de todo era el cuarto en La Madriguera que compartía con Ginny en casi todas sus vacaciones desde que comenzó Hogwarts.

- Al fin despertaste - le dijo una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos y por segundo estuvo agradecida. Solo por un segundo, hasta que vio esos ojos azules que la miraban como si fuera un espejismo.

- ¿Llevó mucho tiempo dormida?

- No diría precisamente dormida, estabas desmayada.

- ¿Cómo? - si la castaña recordaba bien, lo único que hizo al dejar sus cosas en la cocina de la casa de Harry y leer el periódico, fue tomar polvos Flu hacia La Madriguera, no había nada en su memoria que explicase el desmayo.

Ronald Weasley por su parte no podía evitar mirarla y no querer perder ni un solo segundo de sus movimientos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía que ahora incluso le parecía más bella. Sus rizos caían graciosamente a un lado de su rostro mientras sus ojos vagaban, seguramente buscando una explicación para su desmayo. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, acaloradas, había estado inconsciente un par de horas. Un par de horas que se le hicieron eternas. Quería abrazarla, pedirle perdón por su pequeño error del día, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Fuerte como para mantener aquella promesa que se había hecho así mismo. Tenía que protegerla hasta de sí mismo con tal que ella sea feliz.

- Te debo una disculpa, fue sin querer, estaba solo pasando el rato con esa pelota que me regaló Ginny para distraerme que la tiré muy fuerte - explicó sin perder oportunidad y al ver el rostro extrañado de ella agregó - fue por mi culpa que te desmayaste

Por supuesto, ahora entendía por qué le dolía el lado izquierdo de la cabeza y que no tuviera recuerdo alguno de lo ocurrido. Seguramente cuando salía la chimenea, la pelota impactó con su cabeza… Qué cómica debió de haberse visto.

- No te preocupes, fue de casualidad, ¿no?

- Ni tanto, solo… bueno… solo estaba intentando distraerme porque te estaba esperando y cuando sentí arder las llamas de la chimenea la pelotita se me escapó

- y… ¿por qué me esperabas? - esa última confesión había hecho que Hermione sintiera extrañamente que en la habitación no había suficiente aire

- Si Harry había venido a querer explicar esa noticia, pensé que tú también lo harías - dijo el pelirrojo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Y era verdad, él había visto entrar a Harry casi corriendo en busca de su hermana, pero al encontrarlo a él primero quiso explicarse. No hacía falta. Era obvio que esos eran inventos. Así que le dijo que no se preocupara y que Ginny estaba en el cuarto de George.

- Lo más extraño es que ahora sinceramente me doy cuenta que fue inútil venir, no pude ayudar a Harry con Ginny - lamentó la chica, pensando en los problemas que debería tener su mejor amigo solo por ayudarla y seguirle la corriente con guardar el secreto de su nueva situación hogareña.

- Para mí lo más extraño es cómo alguien en ese periódico sigue inventando tantas tonterías

- Bueno - respondió la castaña al notar que el pelirrojo obviamente no sabía que aunque el enfoque estaba distorsionado, lo que decía el periódico era verdad - supongo que era cosa de tiempo, con Harry y yo viviendo bajo el mismo techo era de esperar que la prensa asumiera cosas, lo importante es que los que queremos saben que lo nuestro jamás será de ESA forma

De repente, Ron ya no supo ni lo que hacía, sintió como se estaba desconectando del mundo. Así que era verdad. Ella iría a vivir con Harry… siempre Harry… Harry Potter el gran héroe de la comunidad mágica, su MEJOR amigo, viviría con la mujer que él quería y ni siquiera se había dignado a decirle algo. Sentía como iba a explotar, como sus cabellos se volvían pálidos en contraste con su rostro y vio en sus ojos el claro reflejo de lo que él estaba sintiendo.

Hermione se quedó de piedra, el rostro de Ron y sus orejas estaban extremadamente rojos, incluso hacían lucir a su cabellera como si fuera pálida e incolora y esto era muy mala señal. Se levantó de la cama y se paró delante del pelirrojo que sin saberlo presionaba los puños y temblaba ligeramente. Ella no sabía exactamente qué hacer, solo entendía que mientras más prolongara su silencio sería peor.

- Harry quiso contarles, pero fui yo la que decidió mantenerlo en secreto… mis padres… bueno ellos dudaron un poco de nuestros planes, pero yo quería sentirme independiente sin dejar de sentirme acompañada y sé que Harry tampoco deseaba pasar todo el día solo… No podía venir aquí Ron - dijo mientras tomaba las manos de él y lo miraba directamente - No podía venir a verte todos los días… Simplemente… no podía… Él es mi familia, mi hermano, solo eso…. No hubo, hay ni habrá nada entre nosotros… Él ama a Ginny y yo…. Yo… - no pudo continuar, quiso salir corriendo de la habitación, pero cuando se dio vuelta unos brazos la apresaron por la cintura y la sujetaron fuertemente

- Perdón - susurró el pelirrojo a su oído - sinceramente sé que nunca pasará nada entre ustedes, pero yo no pude evitar por un momento el descontrol - ella solo asintió, esa posición era demasiado incómoda, con todo aquello que todavía no se decían flotando en el aire - sé que soy y fui un tonto… pero… te extraño, eso es todo

- yo también

Y se quedaron así por unos minutos más, cuando el pelirrojo quiso voltearle el rostro y cortar aquella distancia que los separaba, vio esos hermosos ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas. Ella había dejado que el dolor flotara. Ese olor, el calor de sus cuerpos… todo había hecho que se derritiera y él la miraba como si ella fuera la porcelana más fina, como si el mínimo toque hiciera que se rompiera. Y era verdad, él le estaba haciendo daño, no había equivocado su predicción, ella necesitaba más. Una persona a su altura, que supiera que era lo suficientemente bueno como para estar con ella. Y la soltó.

- Todos nos deben estar esperando abajo

- No me importa - ella sí tenía que hablar, quien sabe cuando se vuelva a presentar una oportunidad así - Ronald, mírame - él seguía rehuyendo, a veces era más terco de lo que se esperaba y eso ya era decir mucho - al menos siéntate

El pelirrojo cogió la silla y la acercó a la cama. Ella se sentó en el filo de esta última quedándose frente a frente. Tarde o temprano retomarían aquella conversación y mientras más rápido mejor.

- Quiero que sepas que volveré a Hogwarts, que culminaré el año que nos falta, daré los Éxtasis y acepto que ustedes comiencen de inmediato su entrenamiento de auror. También acepto que viviré con Harry, que visitaré su casa tan seguido como me sea posible durante el colegio y que yo lo único que quiero es que al menos me mires a los ojos cuando te hablo! - reclamó la muchacha observando como el pelirrojo seguía sin levantar la vista del suelo

- ¿qué quieres que diga? - por fin había reunido la fuerza suficiente para hablar, después de todo tenía tantas cosas qué decir y que habían permanecido tanto tiempo ocultas - De verdad te entiendo, sabía que regresarías a completar 7°, siempre nos apoyas, no tengo problema con que vivas con Harry, por mi genial… Y en cuanto a tus ojos, no te preocupes, no hay mejor lugar donde prefiera posar los míos - agregó soltando una sonrisa mientras Hermione se sonrojaba

- Sé que te debe doler Ronald, pero tú y yo no somos nada, eso significa que no te debo explicaciones y no fue precisamente así porque yo lo quisiera

- También lo sé

- Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿por qué sigues aquí viéndome de esa manera, diciendo que me extrañas, haciéndome creer que me besarás pero terminas huyendo? ¿por qué? - no pudo contener las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir de sus ojos

- ¿Ves esto? - preguntó él secando con sus dedos su rostro - ¿no lo ves? Te hago daño… y eso no lo puedo permitir

- Más daño me hace estar lejos de ti

-Amor, te juro que fue porque pensé que era lo correcto - muy tarde había reaccionado, sus palabras habían salido de su boca sin darse cuenta. Por un segundo su corazón había hablado y ahora no sabía qué hacer. Ese segundo de indecisión de parte de su mente le costaría caro. Lo sabía.

- ¿qué dijiste? - sus ojos ya no lloraban, solo estaban abiertos por la sorpresa

- Amor…

Y no pudo completar la frase, porque sus labios se hallaban ocupados besando a la castaña que no pudo contenerse y saltó a sus brazos.


	3. Arreglos

**_Cap. 3: Arreglos_**

Harry estaba en el comedor junto con los demás Weasley, esperando que bajaran Ron y Hermione. Felizmente su gran preocupación había sido en vano, Ginny y su familia sabían que la relación con Hermione era solo de amigos, casi familia y eso no iba a cambiar. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse en un mundo que no era suyo, casi sintió desmoronar su gran apariencia de preocupación cuando vio a los ojos a George, quien abrió la puerta del cuarto en que se encontraba con Ginny. Y vio como los ojos del gemelo se nublaron ante su sorpresa. A pesar de haberse hecho a la idea de que Fred estaba muerto, todavía le dolía ver en los ojos del único gemelo vivo ese dolor tan grande y peor aún cuando sentía tatuada en su frente la palabra "culpa".

Mientras el mejor amigo de ambos pensaba en esto, una castaña depositaba suaves besos en los labios de Ronald Weasley. Él por un momento había perdido el sentido y hecho que su corazón controlase sus actos. La amaba como nunca pensaba que se podría amar y eso hacía que respondiera cada beso. Ella por su lado no cabía en sí misma de felicidad, lo había escuchado decirle "amor" y casi había saltado a sus brazos. Todo fue perfecto por unos segundos, mientras el cerebro de ambos estaba desconectado, pero todo tiene un final, ¿no?

- ¡Ya! Hermione, detente por favor - dijo Ron mientras alejaba a Hermione por el hombro

- ¿Qué te sucede? - ella sentía como las lágrimas se volvían a acumular en sus ojos pero decidiendo que al menos esta vez iba a decirle al pelirrojo todo aquello que su mente guardaba

- ¿QUÉ SUCEDE? Pues te lo voy a decir de una vez Hermione, tú no puedes hacer eso cada vez que puedas, no te quiero lastimar y no lo pienso hacer, así que deja de lanzarte a mis brazos así porque sí, no lo necesito, no me hace bien y ya te lo dije antes, no soy el indicado

- ¿Sabes qué Ronald? Tal vez seas un inseguro, un tonto y todo lo que quieras, pero tú y yo sabemos que esto entre nosotros no es solo de ahora, sino de años y si ninguno pudo borrarlo, ni aunque tú te hayas enredado con Lavender quiere decir que de una forma u otra somos los indicados para el otro

- Creo, sinceramente, que te equivocas - susurró alejándose hacia la puerta y saliendo con dirección a la sala

La castaña no podía más que solo contenerse, demostrar que nada había pasado y salir detrás de él. Era obvio que las cosas iban a ser muy difíciles, que el chico guardaba sus inseguridades, pero que ella ya no podía con tanto dolor. Durante años había guardado en sí la esperanza de poder estar juntos, de hablar como se supone que hablan los enamorados, de sentirse en sus brazos, pero él no estaba dispuesto a darle eso. Era obvio que no. Y ahora ella tenía sus proyectos trazados, sus metas fijadas y él no iba a interrumpirlos.

Bajó y encontró a todos sentados en la mesa para cenar. Bueno, no todos, George todavía no estaba ahí y tenía la leve sospecha de que tampoco había estado las noches anteriores.

- Buenas noches - saludó

- ¿Cómo te sientes linda? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó la Sra. Weasley con su clásico aire de madre

- Si, no se preocupes Sra. Weasley…. Y… bueno, ¿George está en su cuarto?

Inmediatamente Ginny, Ron, Charlie (que estaba tomándose un año sabático) y Percy bajaron la mirada a sus platos. El Sr. Weasley se concentró en el reloj de la cocina y la Sra. Weasley contuvo el aliento. Era obvio que todos habían intentado pasar por alto ese detalle, pero después de tantos años viviendo con ellos, Hermione se preocupaba por cada uno y más sabiendo ella lo que era vivir sin tu familia por un tiempo, no quería ni imaginarse como George se debería de sentir de no poder estar con su gemelo.

Al ver que había dos platos que sobraban en la mesa, solo atinó a ponerlos en una bandeja y decir.

- Yo como con George, ¿ok?

Salió casi huyendo de la cocina, lo sabía, pero tanta como su preocupación por George le afectaba también el estar tan cerca de Ron, tal vez con el tiempo lo pudiese manejar, pero por ahora todavía dolía mucho.

Ahora que lo recordaba, ella no había entrado en esa habitación desde su verano de sexto y no sabía si entrar, si dejar la bandeja en el piso o qué, pero tampoco podía acobardarse si ya había subido las escaleras, ¿verdad? Así que esperó unos segundos en la puerta, a ver si algún ruido le indicaba la existencia de alguien, pero como ningún sonido salió, decidió tocar la puerta una vez. Dos veces, tres veces, cuatro y nada. Definitivamente el gemelo o estaba durmiendo o no quería ser molestado. Pero nadie más que ella sabía lo dolorosa que es la soledad y ansiaba sentirse útil aunque sea en la vida de alguien. Así que entró y lo que vio le rompió el corazón.

Todavía estaban las dos camas, solo que ahora no había separación entre ellas y George no se encontraba en ninguna de ellas. No estaba sentado en la silla que había cerca de la cómoda, ni parado cerca de la ventana, había muy poco luz proveniente de una sola vela puesta en la mesa de noche y podía ver ropas tiradas por todo el piso. El espejo que había en la pared estaba volteado para no ver el reflejo y George estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación sentado y cogiéndose las rodillas. Destrozaba verlo así.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer y solo se quedó observándolo por unos minutos que parecieron eternos y cuando estaba debatiéndose entre dejar la charola o huir, el pelirrojo levantó sus ojos hacia ella. Y eso, si era posible, la hizo sentirse peor. Eran los claros ojos de quien se dedica día tras día a un negocio que parecía sumirlo en más dolor y que llegaba a casa solo a encerrarse para sufrir. Supo que debía quedarse, dejó la bandeja en la cómoda y se arrodilló mirándolo a los ojos, por un minuto no dijo nada, solo puso sus manos en la rodilla de este.

- Debiste tocar antes de entrar - dijo el gemelo para romper el silencio, pero con una voz muy áspera, como si hubiese llorado por horas o tal vez días - así me dabas tiempo de siquiera arreglar un poco

- Toqué - respondió tímidamente sin dejar de examinarlo, ahora que lo veía bien, se daba cuenta que había descuidado su apariencia, se había dejado crecer la barba y su cabello estaba bastante largo - pero creo que no me escuchaste

- Perdón - fue todo lo que atinó a decir antes de pararse y ayudarla a pararse también

- Debes comer algo, traje la comida de ambos, así no comes solo

- No te tienes que preocupar tanto - agregó mirando al suelo y caminando hacia la cama. Hermione solo cogió los platos y los llevó hacia la cama. Los puso ahí y ella también se sentó. No sabía bien cómo seguir, así que decidió comenzar a comer, tal vez así George la imitaría y no se equivocó. Aunque lentamente, ambos terminaron su comida y ella recogió todo en la bandeja que había traído, pero en lugar de irse, caminó hacia el lado del gemelo y lo abrazó.

Aunque no haya sido lo esperado por él, si fue placentero. Hacía un mes que evitaba el contacto físico con nadie, sentía que su familia rehuía de él y cada vez que Ginny o su madre querían tocarlo, él se alejaba. Pero de alguna forma no pudo huir al sentir el calor humano de alguien que no lo mirase como si fuera un fantasma. Él sabía bien que para su familia y muchos, era solo el reflejo de un muerto, pero parecía que no era así para Hermione. Y eso lo dejó sin saber cómo reaccionar salvo respondiendo. Cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba llorando en sus brazos y se había dejado caer en la cama mientras seguía sujeto a ella.

A pesar de haberse sorprendido, no cortó el abrazo, era lógico que él no se hubiera desahogado así con nadie y además estaba bastante débil. No tomó a mal nada de la situación. Y cuando sintió que George solo sollozaba en lugar de llorar, acarició su cabello en señal de despedida, era mejor dejarlo dormir tranquilo y llevar los platos abajo.

- No te vayas, por favor, no quiero tener pesadillas hoy - dijo el pelirrojo sentándose nuevamente en la cama

- ¿qué pesadillas? - quiso saber la castaña aceptando sentarse a su lado y apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama

- Pues…. Sueño con él… que es mi culpa - poco a poco su voz se fue haciendo solo un susurro - que todos me señalan, que me odian

- Nadie te odia George - aseguró Hermione mientras veía que George acomodaba su cabeza en su vientre y ella solo le pasaba los dedos por el cabello rojo que le recordaba a alguien más - solo es difícil para tu familia digerir las cosas, pero nadie te culpa, tú eres la prueba de que ambos existen, EXISTEN porque esta su esencia en todos; pero sobre todas las cosas, TÚ existes y debes vivir

- Gracias - fue lo único que atinó a decir mientras sentía que el sueño lo iba venciendo para una noche en que después de un mes, no soñaría con cosas malas ni ideas torturantes, sino con buenos recuerdos, que la ayudarían a sentirse mejor a la mañana siguiente.

Y mientras muy lejos un joven pelirrojo conciliaba un buen sueño después de semanas, un rubio despertaba sudoroso luego de apenas una hora en la habitación. De nuevo, había soñado con esa tortura. De nuevo había soñado con la impotencia, el dolor, esa estúpida complicidad y sus ojos. Los ojos miel de Hermione.


	4. Yo voy al menos a uno

_Hola! :)  
Si estas leyendo este fan fic, espero que de verdad lo estes disfrutando. Sé que hasta ahora Ron ha parecido muy inseguro, pero para mí esta es una oportunidad de explorar nuevos lados de los personajes. Sé que por el momento no han mucho el Dramione que tanto espero que sea esta historia, pero todo va con paciencia, no coman ansias. _

_Por cierto, en algunos capítulos hablaré desde la perspectiva de alguno de los personas, para mantener las cosas interesantes. Este será el primero de estos capítulo y se hablará desde el punto de vista de Hermione. _

_Sin más, disfruten!_

_Un beso_

**_Cap. 4: "Yo voy al menos a uno"_**

Se suponía que iba a ser sencillo, que él y yo íbamos a seguir viviendo nuestras vidas tranquilamente, pero supongo que eso en verdad nunca fue el plan. Ser la chica que siempre vivió con dos muchachos tan distintos me había dado una fortaleza que pocos llegarían si quiera a comprender, pero el verlos así… Contra eso nada me había preparado.

Ron había dicho que no importaba, que finalmente entendía que Harry y yo éramos como hermanos, pero nadie es tan tonto como para no entender que hace 5 días que no escuchamos nada de él y no es precisamente porque esté muy ocupado.

Las cosas en la casa siguen igual, Kreacher poco a poco parece al menos comenzar a tolerarme y Harry está muy concentrado en presentar todas las declaraciones que exige cada juicio en el que somos convocados. Por mi lado no son muchos, y la verdad varios de ellos ya tenían veredicto incluso sin mi testimonio, pero supongo que esto es parte de la gran carga de ser parte del "Trío de oro". Ninguno de los dos se queja, sabemos que es nuestro deber. Solo que a veces sería todo más sencillo si nadie pudiese recordar quienes somos, ahora no necesitan ni siquiera ver una cicatriz para arrollarnos con preguntas, basta solo un cabello castaño enmarañado, una melena pelirroja o simplemente un pie en el Callejón Diagon.

- Hermione, disculpa, ¿tienes un momento? – escucho la voz de Harry a la entrada de la biblioteca que hemos improvisado en su casa, bueno… la verdad es que yo intervine mucho en esa decisión

- Claro, dime

Esperó a sentarse en el sillón que estaba frente al mío para volver a hablar. Algo en su seriedad me decía que debía ser muy importante el motivo por el cual estaba aquí.

- Me llegó una lechuza hace una semana, era del Ministerio de Magia, sobre una audiencia que tendrá a lugar mañana. Me he tomado este tiempo para intentar saber que hacer con ello. Pero he decidido que debo consultarte, al fin y al cabo, en la carta nos solicitan a los tres.

- ¿mañana? ¿la única audiencia programada para mañana es la de los Malfoy, no?

- Exacto – asintió mientras yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar la reacción que tendría Ron al escuchar eso – sé que es complicado, también que Ron no querrá saber nada sobre ello y creí que tú tampoco por eso no había comentado nada.

Evidentemente ninguno de los tres iba a olvidar todo el daño que la familia Malfoy había hecho no solo a la comunidad mágica en general, sino también a nosotros en específico. Sin ir más lejos, Draco Malfoy había dedicado buena parte de su período en el colegio a hacernos la vida un infierno y además había aceptado unirse a los mortífagos.

- Sé que tal vez no quieras saber de ello, discúlpame si te molesté – continúa mi amigo pensando que mi quietud se debí a algún tipo de molestia. Pero no era necesariamente eso.

- No para nada Harry – lo interrumpí antes de que siga con sus pensamientos por un lado que no son – solo es que me tomaste por sorpresa. Siempre creí que ese juicio se iba a llevar a cabo sin nuestra intervención

- Juicios….

- ¿perdón?

- No será solo un juicio, serán tres juicios distintos. Kingsley nos solita en los tres, pero dice que en especial en el Draco Malfoy. En los otros dos, parece que ya tiene una decisión tomada.

- No sabía que cada uno sería juzgado en separado…

- Ya sabes, es la mejor política por si alguno decide hablar cosas que predispongan a los otros

- Sí, lo sé, pero no estamos hablando de juicios normales Harry. Son una familia, ¿no? Me imagino que querrán darse apoyo mutuo.

- Al parecer no, porque fue la misma Narcissa Malfoy quien pidió los juicios independientes. Por ahora deben estar disfrutando su última noche en su mansión.

- ¿se ha decidido confiscar todos los bienes desde ya?

- No, no. Sabes que eso depende de lo que resulte en el juicio. Me refería a que es su última noche previa al juicio, posiblemente pasen muchos años fuera de ella, ¿no crees?

- Ah… bueno… eso si es cierto.

- ¿crees que sería conveniente hablar con Ron?

- Es mejor – dije en un susurro esperando que entendiese que todavía tenía latente la última imagen de su amigo en mi cabeza.

_*** flash back ***_

_Había amanecido en La Madriguera y George seguía durmiendo abrazado a mí. Tal vez alguien desde afuera hubiese pensado lo peor, pero me parece que eso no será para los que forman nuestra familia. Aunque… ¡Demonios! Debía estar donde Harry. _

_Desperté a George y el gemelo muy apenado me ofreció ir a explicarle eso a Harry, pero le insistí en que no, que nadie tomaría nada a mal y que esperaba que se sintiese mejor de a pocos. Insistió en acompañarme hasta la cocina para usar la chimenea y sinceramente no encontré nada malo en eso… Al menos no yo._

_Ahí fue cuando comenzó mi día horrible, bajamos juntos a la cocina y gracias a mi graaaaaaaaan suerte, nos encontramos con Ron terminando de tomar desayuno. Su cara no debía sorprender a su hermano que levantando las manos se acercó a él y le aseguró que nada había pasado. Pero el pelirrojo no dejaba de mirarme queriendo, seguramente, matarme, así que lo tomé del brazo y lo saqué al patio trasero. No ayudó mucho el hecho de que la Sra. Weasley nos quedase mirando sorprendida por el obvio hecho de que había dormido en su casa. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos, decidí comenzar a hablar._

_- Sé que ayer las cosas no estuvieron del todo bien – si claro… mejor dejarlo ahí nomas – pero no es por ello que me quedé con George. Te aclaro desde ya que no pasó nada_

_- Si, claro – lo dijo en un tono de aparente calma que, siendo sincera, fue lo que más me atemorizó de su actitud_

_- Es en serio – proseguí antes de que pudiese decir nada más – tu hermano está muy mal, eso lo deberías saber tú mejor que nadie y lo único que hicimos fue dormir, bueno la verdad es que él se quedó dormido mientras lloraba y yo no tuve corazón para despertarlo._

_- ¿estas segura? _

_- Por supuesto, ¿por qué estas si quiera insinuando otra situación?_

_- Ah.. no, no, no. Por supuesto que la señorita es la que debe ganar, ¿no? – iba a estallar, ya lo veía venir y sabía que no me gustaría – Yo soy el estúpido que va por ahí llorando cada vez que cree que nadie lo ve, esperando que algún día pueda volver a sentirme yo mismo para ir corriendo a tu lado y rogarte que estés conmigo. ¡PERO NO! Ella no puede pasar ni un mes sin hacer de mi vida algo horrible, porque claro, hubiese sido demasiado considerado de su parte decirme que iría a vivir con Harry y ni que decir, de irse a "dormir" con mi hermano a la primera de cambio. ¡¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE YO ENTIENDA ESO?! A VER, GRAN HERMIONE GRANGER, ¡¿TODO ESO ES BUENO?!_

_Yo no podía seguir escuchándolo, porque aunque no lo hubiese dicho, estaba bien claro el concepto bajo el cual me tenía ese día: perra. Y yo podría haber soportado eso de una estúpida reportera que ni siquiera conocía, pero no de alguien que supuestamente me amaba. No aguanté más, le di una cachetada y desaparecí._

_*** fin flash back ***_

Seguía sentada en mi sillón y ahora escuchaba claro las pisadas de dos personas subiendo hasta nuestra biblioteca. Harry había cumplido y seguramente esa otra presencia era la de Ron. No sabía si quería o no verlo. No me había enviado ni una carta para disculparse y escuché como hablaba con Harry por la chimenea, pero jamás pidió hablar conmigo. Seguramente estaba encerrado en sus ideas tontas y yo seguía pareciendo la peor mujer del mundo. ¡Bah! Por ahora debía centrarme en esa decisión.

- Hola – saludó él desde la puerta, mientras Harry se acomodaba en el piso, invitándolo a sentarse en el sillón frente a mí. Claramente nuestro amigo esperaba pelea y estaba en el medio para evitarlo.

- Supongo que Harry ya te dijo por qué estamos aquí

- Sí, me dijo lo de los Malfoy y yo no planeo mover ni un dedo por ninguno de ellos, eso lo dejo claro desde ya. Ninguno se merece nada de nosotros. Ni siquiera gastar saliva enumerando todos los crímenes que cometieron.

- Ron, ¿estas diciendo que no importa nada? – dijo asombrado Harry, yo no sabía de que se sorprendía si era obvio que su retrógrada amigo jamás entendía.

- No sé por qué te asombras Harry, es obvio que a Ron lo ciegan sus ideas – apunté yo con una clara indirecta – al menos piensa un poco, puede ser que Lucius Malfoy no merezca nada, pero y ¿su mujer? ¿su hijo?¿no te dan algo de pena?

- ¡¿pena?! Estas loca Hermione, Narcissa Malfoy es una estira, que jamás mostró si quiera una gota de decencia con nosotros y Draco es un egoísta y prepotente que nunca dejó de hacernos la vida imposible

- ¡Eso es mentira! Sabes bien que las cosas no fueron del todo así, si no fuera por la madre de Malfoy, Harry hubiese sido descubierto y Voldemort seguro lo mataba cueste lo que le cueste. Además Draco, aquel egoísta y prepotente del que hablas, sufrió mucho durante todo el tiempo desde que Voldemort regresó. Olvidas acaso que él no nos delató el día que nos capturaron los carroñeros, olvidas que no pudo matar a Dumbledore y que el propio Harry admite que nuestro sexto año fue su peor año, era obvio que él no quería ser eso y se vio obligado Ron. ¡No seas tan insensible!

- ¿la estas escuchando Harry? Hasta parece defensora de mortífagos

- Cálmate Ron – intervino Harry al fin – sé que es complicado todo, pero Hermione tiene razón en todo lo que dijo, tú y yo sabemos lo que puede hacer el orgullo de un hombre, eso es tal vez el único pecado de Draco, porque es obvio que no mató a nadie y que jamás pudo siquiera entregarnos cuando lo tuvo en bandeja de plata.

- ¡esto es increíble! No me sorprende de uds. ¡traidores!

- ¡retráctate Ronald! – le amenacé mientras sostenía mi varita muy en alto, dejándole claro que eso jamás iba a permitírselo – Ninguno de nosotros es un traidor, solo estamos intentando ser claros y justos. ¡No tienes derecho a insultarnos en nuestra casa!

- Claro, ahora es SU casa, ¿verdad? También te quedas a "dormir" con él, ¿cierto?

- Tranquilo Ron, no quieras decir más – advirtió Harry, mientras se paraba y me sujetaba por el brazo, seguramente intentando clamarme, peor estaba muy lejos de lograrlo.

- Tú no digas nada Potter, ESTA ME VA A ESCUCHAR – quiso acercarse a mí, pero tanto mi varita, como Harry ahora estaban entre nosotros

- Aléjate, te advierto que Hermione no está sola, y tú no tienes derecho a hacerle esto

- ¿por qué la defiendes tanto ah?!

- ¡Porque es mi mejor amiga, estúpido! Eso debemos hacer los amigos, defendernos. ¿por qué estás en este plan? ¿acaso no notas que la estas lastimando? ¿no te das cuentas de que acabas de sacar de sus casillas a una de las brujas más inteligentes de nuestra generación?

- Si, por supuesto, el gran Harry Potter defensor de los desvalidos – ironizó Ronald, eso definitivamente no debería haberlo dicho, porque Harry no aguantó más y le propinó un puñetazo directo en la cara.

Ron, se quedó de piedra, Harry estaba agitado y yo no podía dejar de mirarlos. En definitiva Ron estaba desquiciado y Harry estaba destinado a estar en medio de nosotros si eso no lo aclaraba yo. Tal vez, mi tonto orgullo me había evitado de ver lo evidente: Ron me quería y estaba loco por los celos. Yo tampoco se lo estaba haciendo fácil. ¡Demonios! Odiaba cuando dejaba de estar encolerizada con él y mi cariño afloraba por medio de ese entendimiento. Lo único que pude hacer fue darle un abrazo a Harry para que entienda que le agradecía el haberme defendido tanto, y por muchas cosas más. Luego saqué a Ron de su atontamiento y lo llevé a mi cuarto para atenderle ese golpe, se le estaba hinchando y pude ver un hilo de sangre que salía de su labio. Eso y el hecho de que no protestó fueron lo que poco a poco me calmaron.

Entramos a mi cuarto y lo senté en el filo de mi cama, fui a mi cómoda y saqué mi botiquín. Hubiese sido más sencillo simplemente mover mi varita, pero mi mente se aglutinaba de cosas que decir y no podía arriesgar a hacerle más daño. Mientras cogía algo de alcohol para limpiar el golpe y su labio, él tembló un poco, seguro preguntándose que era aquello que le ponía encima, pero no dijo nada, cerró los ojos y se dejó curar. Luego le puse una capa de un ungüento que me dio mi madre y llevé el botiquín a su lugar.

- Discúlpame… - escuché su susurro

- No te preocupes, sé que el tema de Malfoy debió exasperarte mucho, solo quería que veas otra perspectiva y no te vuelvas más cruel de lo necesario con él

- No hablaba solo de eso, sino por todo. Lo que dije ese día en mi casa, lo que te dije hace un momento. Estoy… bueno… ya sabes – dijo bajando la mirada, mientras yo me sentaba a su lado

- ¿Qué? Estoy un poco cansada de intentar leerte entre líneas Ron, necesito que hables directamente para yo poder sentirme con la misma libertad

- Nunca te he pedido que cambies

- Lo sé – le concedí – pero es que a veces no logro entenderte del todo y entenderás que, al menos por un tiempo, necesito ser una joven normal

- Tal vez nunca lo seas – y sonrió un poco – pero así estas genial. Estoy celoso y lo sabes, tengo miedo de que hayas aguantado tanto que ya no podrías soportarme ni un poco más, pero sobre todo, tengo miedo de nunca poderte tener cerca. En cuanto a lo de Malfoy, en eso no puedo pensar más, yo no diré ni una palabra, ni para hundirlo ni para salvarlo.

- En algo tienes razón, esto ha sido demasiado, pero tus miedos son injustificados, yo soy la insulsa Hermione Granger de siempre.

- Tú eres todo menos insulsa – dijo mientras se levantaba y se levantaba hacia la puerta – muchas gracias por todo – continuó mientras se señalaba el rostro

- No hay de qué – respondí – y Ron… Al menos voy a ir a uno de esos juicios y será para defender

- Lo sé – y cerró la puerta mientras yo me echaba a la cama y abrazaba mi almohada


	5. El único juicio

**_Cap. 5: "El único juicio"_**

En Grimauld Place los tres amigos, parecían no haber compartido más que una tensa conversación el día anterior y mientras los chicos jugaban algo de ajedrez en la mesa de la cocina, ella leía un libro que encontró entre los muchos que Harry había heredado.

Sus amigos parecían muy concentrados en el juego, según se podía decir, Harry había mejorado con el paso de los años, aunque Ron igualmente le ganó al cabo de unos minutos. Hermione estaba preocupada porque ninguno había vuelto a mencionar el tema de los juicios de los Malfoy. Ya eran pasadas las 11:30 a.m. y seguramente estarían por comenzar el segundo de esos juicios, el de la Sra. Malfoy. Harry volteó a mirarla y ella solo asintió con la cabeza, esperaba que Kingsley cumpliera su palabra y no la condenasen porque efectivamente no había cargo contra ella por ningún crimen.

Los minutos pasaron y cerca del mediodía, Hermione no pudo disimular más. Tenía que estar en Ministerio en unos minutos y no iba a perder más tiempo esperando que sus amigos se manifiesten. Tomó un puñado de Polvos Flu y lo siguiente que sintió fue el frío piso sobre el cual aterrizó al llegar al área de entrada del Ministerio. Se registró en la entrada, aunque no hubo necesidad, ya sentía todas las miradas sobre sí. Bajó al piso donde se llevaban a cabo los juicios y encontró al tribunal destinado para ellos. La Sra. Malfoy se le quedó mirando desde uno de los sitios destinados para la audiencia, por lo que supuso que en verdad había quedado libre de cargos. En ese momento, Kingsley llamaba la sala al orden y pedía que entrase el más joven de los Malfoy.

Después de haber pasado cerca de cuatro meses desde la última vez que lo vio, parecía haber envejecido mucho. Era unos centímetros más alto, su palidez parecía haber acentuado y sus ojos y labios daban claras señales de haber llorado y no dormido bien. Hermione se preguntó por cuanto tiempo tendría que ver las cicatrices de esa guerra tan atroz en las personas, le dolía ver como un joven podía sufrir tanto, inclusive Malfoy.

El juicio comenzó y mientras se leían los cargos por los que era juzgado, Draco posó sus ojos en ella, al mismo tiempo de que se sintió asustado también pudo percibir algo distinto en su cuerpo, su corazón se detuvo por un momento y no fue consciente de nada hasta que ella le devolvió la mirada, entonces sus ojos se volvieron al mismo tiempo un recordatorio más para reprocharse y algo hermoso. En ese momento la llamaron a declarar y no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada. Después de que le hicieron jurar honestidad, el miembro del Wizengamont comenzó con las preguntas:

- Srta. Granger, es ud consciente de que el juicio que estamos llevando a cabo recae sobre la persona cuya misión confesa incluía el asesinato del difunto directo de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, ¿cierto?

- Por supuesto – afirmó la castaña manteniendo la mirada fija en el miembro del juzgado – pero además soy consciente de que se habla del mismo hombre que no fue capaz de cumplir dicha misión y que nos salvó tanto a Potter, Weasley y a mí a salir vivos de una situación en la cual podríamos haber muerto

- Exactamente, ¿de qué tipo de situación hablamos? ¿Cómo los ayudó?

- Nos habían atrapado, en ese tiempo recordará que todos aquellos que no se apegaban al régimen imperante, estaban siendo perseguidos y tanto los jóvenes Potter y Weasley como yo estábamos ocupados manteniéndonos libre, cuando un grupo de carroñeros nos atrapó y llevó ante la presencia de Bellatrix Lestrange pues creían que habían atrapado a Potter. Para este punto vale recalcar que yo le lancé un hechizo a Harry para que sea poco reconocible. Queriendo resolver la duda de su tía, Draco se acercó a Harry y a pesar de haberlo reconocido, no dijo nada. De esa forma logró que no lo matasen en ese momento ni llamaran a Voldemort que hubiese sido una sentencia de muerte para los tres.

- Entonces, afirma que Draco vivía rodeado de influencia mortífaga e incluso en su casa fue tratada como centro de operaciones del llamado Lord Voldemort, ¿verdad?

- Claro, pero las decisiones de su familia no es lo que nos concierne en este juicio si es que no me equivoco – la castaña no entendía cómo todo el mundo estaba empeñado en lastimar más a aquel joven, nadie podía ser tan ciego como para no verlo y sentir que ya había pagado lo suficiente por sus errores del pasado

- Por supuesto, pero si no me equivoco, en esa ocasión, fue usted víctima de tortura a manos de la mortífaga en mención

- Exacto, no se equivoca

- ¿y el joven Malfoy no hizo nada para defenderla?

- Entiendan ustedes miembros del Wizengamont – se paró y bajó de su silla para mirarlos directamente – parece que tienen ya sentenciado a un joven capaz de enfrentar su destino con mucha resignación – señaló a Draco que no podía dejar de mirar con asombro – puede que los errores que se cometieron de parte de la familia Malfoy fueron graves, costaron gran malestar a la población inglesa y ninguno de nosotros lamentaría la falta del sr. Lucius Malfoy, pero es necesario cargar también esa culpa contra este joven. ¿no lo ven? Su único pecado consiste en no haberse podido enfrentar a su familia a tiempo, pero tengamos en cuenta de que estamos hablando de un joven en cuya existencia solo pudo estar en contacto con magos llenos de ideas racistas y equivocadas.

- Srta. Granger no se tome atribuciones que no le correspondan…

- ¡Entonces deje ud. De ser tan insidioso e injusto en sus suposiciones! Es todo lo que tengo que decir – añadió mientras se sentaba y dejando a varios miembros del juzgado atontados.

El juicio continuó sin más sobresaltos, aunque las siguientes exposiciones dejaron en claro de que en los últimos tiempos no era fácil contradecir las ideas de uno de los integrantes del "Trio de Oro". El resultado fue obvio: Lo único que debía hacer era comprometerse a intentar reintegrarse a la comunidad mágica, comenzando por continuar su educación en Hogwarts. Al parecer los bienes no iban a ser confiscados en su totalidad, solo se destinaba una de sus propiedades a la venta como indemnización a la sociedad.

Luego de eso, Hermione se fue a Grimauld Place no sin antes dedicarles una tierna sonrisa tanto a Draco como a Narcissa Malfoy. Cuando llegó a casa, Ron y Harry solo le dieron un suave abrazo y luego de almorzar, se dirigió a su sitio favorito de la casa: la biblioteca. Estaba ahí cuando escuchó que algo tocaba a la ventana. Era una lechuza, y aunque no se parecía a las de Hogwarts decidió ver a quien buscaba. Abrió la ventana y la lechuza se posó sobre la mesa, extendiéndole una de sus patas para que recoja su pequeño paquete. Una vez que la chica deshizo el nudo que lo sujetaba, el animal salió volando por la misma ventana por la que entró, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Hermione de poder leer o enviar respuesta. Se trataba de un sobre verde, que tenía escrito en tinta negra en la parte de afuera: "Granger". Eso ya le dio una idea de quien mandaba la carta, así que la abrió.

_Hola Granger,_

_Sé que es raro que te escriba, si para ti te resulta extraño el leer esto, imagínate a mí escribiéndote. Pero no podía dejar de expresar algo que hace horas, que digo horas… tal vez meses, he querido decirte, GRACIAS. Sé que fuiste determinante para el fallo que dieron hoy a mi favor. Sé que no hice nada digno para merecerlo, pero contar con tu voz en mi favor ha sido claramente efectivo._

_Saludos,_

_Draco Malfoy._

_PD: la lechuza saldrá volando porque no quiero que me retornes este regalo, es algo simple por la segunda oportunidad que me has dado hoy._

Hermione estaba de piedra, intentó releer la carta para buscarle algún sentido retorcido, pero no pudo hacerlo. Solo podía entender lo mismo que la primera vez que la leyó: Draco Malfoy le estaba agradecido. Parecía que todo el tiempo que había pasado no solo había modificado su exterior, sino también una parte de su interior. Y entonces se centró en la pequeña caja negra que estaba adjunta. La abrió despacio, con algo de recelo y lo que vio aumentó su sorpresa. Se trataba de un pequeño dije de una serpiente, nada estrafalario, lo suficientemente discreto pero al mismo tiempo hermoso. Tenía dos pequeñas piedras preciosas en los dos extremos en la figura, uno de ellos rojo y el otro dorado. Era una mezcla extraña de colores, pero que de alguna forma quedaba perfecto. Guardó el estuche en su pantalón de mezclilla y se dio cuenta de un detalle más: el estuche le transmitía un calor suave y reconfortante.

Solo atinó a ir a despedirse de Harry, Ron dormía ya en el mueble de la sala, supuso que se dormiría en su viejo cuarto en la casa. Al joven Potter se le pasó por la mente la idea de que su amiga parecía distraída, pero seguramente se debía al juicio al que había asistido, ya conocía el resultado y eso no debió serle sencillo. Mientras que el pelinegro pensaba en ello, su amiga se cambió de ropa y ya con pijama y arropada bajo las mantas, no pudo evitar dedicar su último pensamiento consciente del día a cierto rubio. El regalo y la carta, aguardando respuesta se hallaban bajo su almohada resguardados por su cabellera.


	6. El callejón Diagon

_Hola! :)  
¿qué tal? Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste! _

* * *

**_Cap. 6: "El callejón Diagon"_**

A veces el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido. Todos lo iban a descubrir muy pronto, pero mientras tanto cada uno en su lugar descubrían las sorpresas que les preparaba su nueva vida. Hermione y Harry desayunaban en la cocina de Grimauld Place cuando dos lechuzas entraron por la ventana para pararse en frente de cada uno. La de Harry era de color gris, grande, y parecía algo altanera. Dejó que el muchacho desatase su carta y emprendió el despegue sin siquiera esperar por su compañera. Mientras que la de Hermione era más pequeña y de pelaje blanco, cuando la muchacho pudo desatar la carta, la lechuza se dedicó a seguir mirándola como esperando una respuesta así que decidió leer la carta apresuradamente.

_Srta. Hermione Granger,_

_Me es grato responderle – aunque algo tarde – a su solicitud para continuar sus estudios. Sobra decirle que estamos realmente entusiasmados por contar con su presencia, era obvio que los tres era ud la más animada a continuar con el transcurso normal de su educación mágica. Espero pueda entender que su presencia aquí causará algún revuelo entre los alumnos, pero no se preocupe, todo el profesorado está ya advertido de que debe tenerlo en cuenta para evitarle alguna incomodidad innecesaria. _

_Se le adjunta la lista de materiales para el año lectivo y esperamos poder contar con su apoyo en sus labores de prefecta. El día 01 de septiembre habrá una pequeña cena informal como recepción. No se preocupe, no es para nada algo ostentoso, sino que se ha pensado que será la mejor forma de recibir a todos los alumnos a este año tan especial. Ese día también le he de pedir dos favores y una disculpa. Nada fuera de lo común. _

_Saludos y disfrute de sus vacaciones,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts._

No había respuesta que dar y cuando Hermione levantó sus ojos para buscar a la lechuza la encontró bebiendo de un vaso de agua. Evidentemente había malentendido la señal y esperó a que la lechuza terminase de beber para mirar a su amigo. Él parecía muy concentrado en su carta, así que solo esperó un momento a que acabase. Una vez que Harry bajó la carta y suspiró se atrevió a hablar.

- ¿y? ¿La escuela de Aurores?

- Por supuestos, ¿quién más? – le dijo mientras suspiraba – ¿y a ti?

- McGonagall… ya sabes… prefecta… baile de bienvenida

- Todavía puedes decidir venir con nosotros – añadió el pelinegro – sabes que Ron ha decidido posponer su ingreso para el próximo semestre, pero estoy seguro de que tú no necesitas eso.

- Es la primera vez que los tres tomaremos un camino distinto, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, luego de habernos conocido

- Sabes que no es así, ya una vez él decidió tomar un camino distinto, pero… - recordó Harry

- Pero, volvió a nosotros. – Terminó la frase la castaña – Aunque no es eso a lo que me refiero. Yo terminaré mi 7to año, tú irás a la Escuela de Aurores de Londres y Ron trabajará con George en la tienda del Callejón. Me parece extraño el saber que no tendré que esperarlos para ir a desayunar.

- Al menos no renegarás con nuestros hábitos de estudio – rió el joven de la cicatriz mientras su amiga hacía lo mismo

- O martirizarlos para estudiar para los finales – añadió Hermione sin dejar de sonreír – Es solo algo…

- Algo nuevo, lo sé, Herms.

- bueno, puede ser. Pero eso no quita que sigamos siendo amigos.

- Exacto. ¿y?

- ¿qué? – preguntó su amiga

- ¿vamos a ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas o no?

Era tan extraña la sensación de no tener que coordinar para encontrarse con sus amigos para hacer esa visita que no se dio cuenta de que Harry ya estaba viendo muy natural su vida con ella en la casa. Era un gesto y ella lo tomó como una verdadera bienvenida, él era desde su primer año en Hogwarts, parte de su familia, un hermano que siempre estaba ahí, silencioso, parco a veces, pero presente.

Terminaron de desayunar y ambos fueron a La Madriguera, para ver si tal vez Ginny los quería acompañar. La historia de amor entre ella y Harry estaba en pausa, porque este último no se había sentido del todo bien y no podía reconciliarse con sus viejos temores e inseguridades y a eso le había agregado un sentimiento de culpa que podría haberse amedrentado pero seguía presente. Cuando la Sra. Weasley los recibió solo atinaron a sonreír, esa mujer agotada por el mantenimiento de una familia hermosa estaba siempre dispuesta a darles la bienvenida y era algo que los colmaba de alegría. Rechazaron el desayuno que les ofrecía, pero aceptaron gustosos un vaso de zumo de calabaza mientras esperaban que la pelirroja se subiese a arreglar. Cerca de las 11 los tres estaban ya entrando al Callejón.

La primera parada de todas, era Gringotts. Hermione necesitaba cambiar más dinero muggle y Harry podría aprovechar para sacar algo de dinero de su cuenta. Una vez que los trámites se concretaron gracias a la agilidad que presentaron los duendes porque ellos salieran de sus recintos – seguramente en honor a su última incursión ahí – los tres se dirigieron de nuevo a las calles empedradas del Callejón. Hermione insistió en visitar primero la librería para buscar sus libros y mientras ella y Ginny compraban los libros de los tres, Harry fue hacia la tiendas de utensilios, comprando las especias para pociones, pergaminos, tintas y algunas cosas más. Quien lo hubiese visto, hubiera jurado que cargaba para un batallón, pero él sabía que era mejor que Hermione se encuentre bien abastecida este año, porque no tendría a Ron o a él para que sean víctimas de sus arranques y les pidiese más tinta. Estaba saliendo todo bien – o al menos sin altercados mayores dada su nueva "fama" – cuando se encontró con una vieja conocida del colegio.

- ¿comprando para tu nueva amante, Potter? – dijo a viva voz Pansy Parkinson

- No tengo Parkinson, ninguna amiga mía sería de ese calibre

- O ninguna se atrevería a nada más contigo – terminó la Slytherin queriéndolo hacer quedar en ridículo.

- ¿o tal vez simplemente no nos gusta gritar que somos una cualquiera a diestra y siniestra como OTRAS, verdad? – intervino Hermione que desde la puerta observaba como esa muchachita molestaba a su amigo

- Vaya… vaya… Así que tu pareja viene a defenderte, ¿no Potter?

- Eso no es necesario, Harry se puede defender solo Parkinson

- Como quieras asquerosa sangre sucia

- ¡Cállate! – se escucharon tres voces que reaccionaron al mismo tiempo: Ginny, que llegaba recién, Harry y, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Draco que también entraba a la tienda cargando una mochila nueva.

Todos se asombraron al ver la defensa de Malfoy, pero a la que le pareció más ofensivo este hecho fue a Pansy. Ver a su ex defendiendo a Granger era humillante, y ese sentimiento es lo que debes procurar no despertar en una Slytherin.

- Defensores de….

- Te dije que te calles Pansy – amenazó Draco con una aparente tranquilidad que contrastaba con sus ojos transformados en témpanos de hielo – Basta de insultos

- ¿por qué la defiendes?

- Porque es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Además, ¿no lo ves? El mundo está en paz, no lo arruinemos de nuevo

- Adiós Malfoy – fue lo único que dijo la pelinegra mientras les dedicaba una mirada de odio al resto. Mientras se cerraba la puerta tras ella, todos se quedaron de pie sin saber que decirse exactamente. En principio, Ginny y Harry no veían a Malfoy hace mucho. Y en segundo lugar, Hermione y él no habían cruzado palabra para nada desde que Malfoy le hubiese enviado ese regalo tan inusual.

- Buenos días Potter – rompió el silencio Draco – Weasley, Granger. Disculpen a Pansy, es un poco temperamental

- No hay problema Malfoy – intervino Harry - ¿puedo hablar contigo más tarde? – agregó mientras empujaba a las chicas para salir de la tienda

- Por supuesto, ¿dónde?

- En mi casa, te envío una lechuza más tarde para coordinar. Tal vez puedas venir para la cena, ¿te parece bien?

- Espero tu lechuza – fue la única respuesta de Malfoy mientras los tres amigos volvían a salir al Callejón Diagon.


End file.
